Keep Fucking Breathing
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing of The Walking Dead. Daryl didn't know how he had gotten in to this situation. All he knew was there were two strong hands around his throat and Dwight was straddling his waist, pinning him down.


Daryl didn't know how he had gotten in to this situation as he was on his back a few feet a way from his cell. All he knew was there were two strong hands around his throat and Dwight was straddling his waist, pinning him down. His hands reflexively went to the tightening grip on his throat, trying to pull the hands off before the lack of oxygen rendered him unconscious. Daryl couldn't breathe. He was fruitlessly gasping trying to take in even the smallest amount of air.

The fingers around his throat were tightening with inhuman strength and the pressure around his windpipe increased. Daryl tried to take a breath in but he could do no more than make wheezing, gasping noises as his air was cut off. His vision was darkening as his limbs were growing numb and heavy. His hands around Dwight's hands which were digging in to his throat were loosening. Daryl couldn't feel his arms anymore as they fell to his sides and his lungs were straining in his chest, his heart pounding.

His limbs weren't responding to his request to keep fighting Dwight and he could hear a ringing noise taking over his hearing. His vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of his vision went grey and Daryl was trying not to succumb to the blackness that tried to take him. Daryl's body was limp under Dwight, his eyes were slipping shut and then everything was dark.

"Get the fuck off him!"

Suddenly strong arms were grabbing Dwight's arms and forcefully pulling him backwards, making him lose his grip on Daryl. Negan had been walking down the hallway when he seen the scene and he noticed Daryl wasn't moving. Negan shot Dwight a look as he dropped to his knees and put his hands on Daryl's shoulders, shouting his name as he shook him trying to bring him around but he didn't move. Daryl's head lolled to the side lifelessly.

"Daryl? Daryl?!" Negan shouted.

Negan was fearing the worst, then acting on instinct he held his ear above Daryl's mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he knew he didn't have much time. Negan moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Daryl's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse and after a second he felt a faint beat under his fingertips.

"Holy fucking shit... he's not breathing! Do something fucking useful for once, get the doctor," Negan barked.

Dwight backed away from the situation as he followed Negan's orders and Negan settled himself by Daryl's head, his skin was a grey colour and there was no air passing between his blue tinted lips. Negan took a calming breath and hesitated before he hunched over Daryl's face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.

Negan took a deep breath and then parted Daryl's lips, before sealing his lips with his own. He exhaled a breath in to his lungs providing him with the oxygen he needed and his cheeks puffed out, then he sat back as he watched Daryl's chest rise and fall. Negan leant down and pinched his nose, then blew another breath in to his unmoving body. His chest rose and fell, a mockery of breathing, then he was motionless again. Negan put one hand on top of the other, lacing his fingers together and then placed them on Daryl's sternum. He began compressions on Daryl's body, his arms straight, like a piston and Daryl's head lolled back and forth with each solid movement.

"Don't you fucking dare die on me, come on breathe,"

Negan reached thirty and then he leaned down once more to Daryl's pale face as he continued with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Negan didn't want to lose the bastard who he had taken a liking to, well not at that moment anyway and he prayed that Daryl would breathe on his own. When Negan moved back from delivering two breaths, he restarted compressions counting aloud.

"26, 27, 28, 29, 30," Negan panted.

Negan leant down once more and it had almost been a minute of him trying to bring Daryl back. Negan took a deep breath, pinched Daryl's nose and then gave him a breath. At that moment Daryl felt air go in to his burning lungs, he felt a warm rough sensation on his lips but it went away quickly. His chest jerked unexpectedly and his lungs strained for oxygen. He could hear heavy breathing near him and he could hear a deep voice in the distance.

"Don't fucking do this, fucking breathe,"

Daryl felt the need to breathe but that need was blocked, unable to draw in air and then the rough sensation was on his lips again. Daryl couldn't move any part of his body and his eyelids felt so heavy. He felt the roughness on his lips disappear and then felt heavy pressure on his aching chest.

Negan frantically started compressions again breathing heavily and when he reached thirty, Negan pressed two fingers to Daryl's neck checking his pulse. Negan felt a strong beat beneath his fingertips and then he checked to see if Daryl was breathing. Still nothing. Purple bruising was starting to appear around Daryl's neck and Negan cursed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Negan leaned down to Daryl's pale face and sealed his cold lips with his own. As the merciless pressure on his chest ceased, Daryl felt the roughness return and it seemed to linger there longer than before. It was more intense now, like it was persuading him to take a breath and he felt air filling his lungs. Daryl suddenly dragged in a ragged gasp, which made Negan pull back instantly. He coughed and spluttered as he struggled to breathe on his own. Negan rolled Daryl on to his side as he gasped and Negan sighed in relief as he patted his back forcefully.

"Keep fucking breathing, you're alright,"

 **Thank you for reading. I hope this wasn't too OOC. Just an idea I had because Negan has taken a liking to Daryl. Please review as I love knowing what you think and as it is much appreciated.**


End file.
